


Алиса

by serithe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как много у неё было имен в твоей голове, которые ты сложила в шкатулку. Ты не будешь так её называть.</p><p>Для тебя она Алиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алиса

Ты стоишь около двери и смотришь в небольшой промежуток между слегка приоткрытой дверью и дверным проёмом. 

Тебе уж очень хочется увидеть Алису, которая нежно расчёсывает свои волосы, как это было в детстве, когда вы спали вместе. 

Тогда, когда вы с Мэг уже лежали в кровати и ждали Англию, которая сидела возле зеркала и аккуратно проводила расчёской по золотому бархату. И ты навсегда это запомнила. 

Уже тогда ты любила Алису. Ты наблюдала за ней. За каждым движением. За каждым взглядом. За каждой переменой в лице. И запоминала это на всю жизнь. Потому что знала, что когда-нибудь тебе придётся отказаться от этого…

Твоему шоку нет предела. Кажется, твоё сердце и голова начинают трещать от непонимания. От удивления. И от обиды и злости, смешавшихся в одно единое колющее чувство внутри твоего живота и раздирающее тебя изнутри. 

Канада держит в руках гребень. 

Очень красивый.  
Красивый.  
Красивый, почти как Империя.

Цветом красный.  
Красный.  
Красный, как любимый цвет Британии. 

Украшенный золотом.  
Золотом.  
Золотом, который любит Кёркленд. 

И проводит этим гребнем по волосам Алисы. Осторожно. Будто Алиса в любой момент может упасть и разбиться как хрустальная кукла. 

Но она фарфоровая.  
Самая прекрасная фарфоровая кукла из всех, которые когда-либо были созданы или будут.

Британская Империя. Великобритания. Соединённое Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Британия. Англия. Пират. Ведьма. Прекрасная дама. Алиса Кёркленд.

Сестра.

Как много у неё было имен в твоей голове, которые ты сложила в шкатулку. Ты не будешь так её называть.

Для тебя она Алиса. 

Алиса в стране чудес.  
Стране чудес, которую ты для неё создашь.

Или же... разрушишь?

Алиса резко поворачивается и крепко сжимает в объятиях талию Маргарет. Впивается ногтями в спину сквозь ночную сорочку. И плачет. Рыдает навзрыд. Кричит. Проклятия.

И ты это слышишь. Как ломается голос. Как она хрипит.

\- Канада, почему? Неужели я была ей плохой сестрой? Почему она оставила меня? Почему не осталась со мной? Я ведь любила её! Она была единственной, кого я действительно могла назвать сестрой!

\- А как же госпожа Шотландия? А Северная Ирландия? А Уэльс? А я? – голос Уильямс дрожит. Её лицо скривилось от боли. 

Ты знаешь почему на лице твоей сестрицы боль, но продолжаешь просто смотреть. Ты не можешь сейчас зайти. Не позволено.

\- А ты вспомни сама. Как я могу назвать сестрами эту троицу? Я ради них стараюсь, а им всё не нравится! Я пытаюсь им угодить, но они продолжают жаловаться и издеваться! А ты… Ты сестра Америки. Ты сестра Франции. Но не моя. Их. Но не моя.

Кёркленд разжимает пальцы.

\- Канада. Ты просто очень дорога мне. Но ты не сестра… - с каждым словом голос Британии становится всё тише. С каждым словом она всё глубже вздыхает.

\- Тогда… - колония отдёргивает от себя Англию. Держит за плечи. Садится на корточки. Смотрит в глаза. – Позвольте мне быть вашей надеждой… госпожа Алиса.

Империя смотрит шокированными зелёными глазами в утопающую синеву. Увидев на губах Мэг улыбку она пытается сделать тоже самое в ответ.

А ты убегаешь. Так же, как и пришла – через окно. Прыгаешь вниз на траву.

Бежишь.  
Так быстро, как только можешь.

Листва мокрая.  
Ноги тоже.  
Холодно.

Ветки больно царапают кожу.  
И лицо.  
Течёт кровь.  
Ладно, пройдёт.

Спотыкаешься. Падаешь. Лицо в грязи.  
Ну и что.  
Поднимаешь голову – кустарник роз.  
Её любимых роз.

Не сдерживаешься.  
Плачешь.

Кричишь.

_Алиса._

Повторяешь это имя без остановки.  
Как зов.  
Как молитву.  
Как проклятие.

Она любит магию.

Да. Ведьма. Самая страшная. Ни раз сжигаема костром гражданских, территориальных, информационных и прочих бесполезных войн.

Самая страшная ворожея моря, потерявшая свою власть над водной пучиной, поддавшись сестринским чувствам. 

Пережила столько воин и лишь ради того, чтобы так отвратительно ничтожно проиграть тебе.

Чтобы некогда белый камзол, обратившийся горящим алым от крови людей, сражающихся за неё, испачкался в грязи поражения чувствам старшей сестры.

Красный – цвет Англии. 

Цвет войн и революций.  
Цвет страсти и любви.  
Цвет крови и силы.  
Цвет Англии и…

твоей бесполезной доблести, разбившей фарфоровое сердце Алисы и её страну чудес, где ты и Канада смотрите, как самая прекрасная муза - _Мельпомена_ *, проводит красным гребнем по бархатному золоту своих волос.


End file.
